Metroid Final Phazon
by Diavolo12
Summary: New character, Gad helps Samus survive.
1. Chapter 1

_I use sentence fragments a lot. So does the author David Klass. Italicized words are my comments on the story._

-Chapter 1- Valhalla

It saw me. I'm gone. Cannot run. Trapped. Must fight back. "You shall die Gad. Soon." said the black robed demon as it floated towards me, laughing at me. Taunting me. Its rancid breath filling my brain. Dimming my senses. What can I do. Its live or die now. Out of nowhere, small whip-like vines sprouted from the ground, entangling my legs. Its over. I'm done. "Your time has come. Follow me into the darkness."

Ow. That hurt. I really need to stop falling off of my bunk at night. Maybe I should make a fence. At least it woke me from that nightmare. That was terrible. Seemed almost real. Like it already happened or will happen. Déjà vu? Perhaps. Perhaps not. Maybe I should turn my ship away from the asteroid belt. Good idea. Better get started.

My ship is not impressive but it gets the job done. Two bedrooms, cockpit, bathroom, and cooking area. Wait, cant forget the cargo hold and loading ramp. I keep my suit in the cargo hold just in case I am intercepted by pirates or rogue soldiers. Most deserters hate mercenaries such as me. I take all the good jobs. They barely get paid at all. Most could not even afford a ship half the size as mine.

I have some work to do now. G.F.F. Valhalla won't salvage itself you know. Galactic Federation Frigates never return from training missions in that galaxy. Why do they keep sending them there? Who knows. I don't care. That salvage is worth a ton. Energy cells are worth 1/10 of my ships cost. They come at a price. There is usually phazon and pirates left on the destroyed G.F.F.

What is for breakfast today. No cereal? What kind of ship do I have here? I need to make a supply drop on Earth next time I am there. I need my Wheaties. Whoa. I need to pay more attention. Just ran into an asteroid. Wait. No. That is not an asteroid. Debris from a stelletto-class fighter? Yes. Looks like I found Valhalla. Also not alone. Hunter-class fighter in docking bay 3? Looks like Aran's ship. Samus is always taking my salvage.

As I land next to her ship, I notice Samus sprinting out of a large blast door. Looks like something is following her. Better save the day, I guess. Maybe she will give me some cash. With that ship she has to have some. Not as large as mine, but twice as fast and as powerful. Not meant for living in. I better stop digressing and get back to helping Samus before she dies. Wait never mind. Looks like she can handle herself. Might as well go out and help.

As I enter the access code into the blast door terminal to retrieve my suit I notice a circuit is fraying. What? No way. I just had this thing repaired, there cant be any damage to it. Man that mechanic is so dead. time for plan B. Since I can't open the door, I will break it down. Am I good or what? I always carry around this plasma cutter. Green wire or red wire? It doesn't matter. I will just cut both. Yay, it worked. Let me guess the containment cell my suit is in is broken too.

Nope. Works fine. Good condition also. At least the mechanic got that right. Time to get this suit on. Nothing like a fire-manipulating suit to wake you up in the morning. This armor slightly resembles Samus's chozo power suit, but I personally think it is more powerful. She may have morph ball, but I can transform into fire.

Finally. Opening loading ramp. Wow. This is taking forever. I need to lubricate those hinges. Ok here we go! "Samus need help?" I yelled in her direction. "No. I seem to be doing fine against three phazon berserkers. No I don't need help." Was the ungrateful, sarcastic response I received.

The three nine feet tall, blue organic beings are all forcing energy into one area. "Samus, they are trying to blast a hole in the hull. We will get sucked in. Get back to your ship ASAP." I shouted to her as I turned to my ship. "I can overload it with phazon with a phazon blast." she stated as she turned blue and emanated phazon energy. A blast of the blue phazon energy shot out of her arm cannon and caused the three berserkers to be stunned.

Perfect. Time to take them out. I activated my jet pack and shot toward them like a rocket. I landed behind them and shot flames at them through my hands. Burn. Incineration was always my favorite way of removing unwanted visitors. Too bad they were not incinerated. Maybe mildly burned at most. Ok Gad, what now. I got it. Close the blast doors. Damn, I need explosives. Samus's suit. I did not notice Samus fall down earlier.

I fly over to her and grab her arm cannon. "Bye" I muttered to myself as I activate Samus's missile function. The missile propels over to the wall behind the berserkers and blows a hole in it. As the remaining oxygen is being sucked into space, the enormous blast doors slam shut before it affects us. Unfortunately her ship wasn't that lucky. Since it is not very large it was sucked under the blast doors as they closed.

Well, it looks like she is coming on my ship. Her ship is in no condition to fly. The other half isn't either. At least the berserkers are gone… Bam. Bam. Bam. The blast doors are being dented from the other side. Well what do you know. The berserkers are still not giving up. Better just run.

The moment right after I get Samus on the ship and close the ramp, the blast doors dissolve. Phazon can't do that! A dragon looking beast covered in metal armor and phazon burst through the doors with the berserkers behind it. I rush Samus into the cockpit with me and jam the thrusters on. A sudden jerk sends her to the floor but this is no time to stop. The dragon like beast is still following me. Shit, that thing is fast. Not as fast as fast as this though, I thought as I slammed the thrusters harder. The dragon disappeared into the distance as my arm struggled to reach the thrusters again. I pulled them back and sighed.

Time to tend to Samus's injuries. To Norion. Norion has the best medics there are in the universe. What will I say? A dragon attacked us as we landed on the ancient G.F.F. Valhalla? Maybe Samus will wake up. Time to change the second bedroom into a medical bay. Vital signs reading positive. Well she is alive. Cell status corrupted? What the hell does that mean? High phazon levels in her cells. That is not good. Almost reaching critical levels. What feeds on phazon? That's it! The parasite X. It feeds on phazon, and Samus has already taken the vaccine for it. The metroid vaccine will stop it from taking over her, and the X parasite will consume the phazon.

How do I come up with these solutions? I should sell advice. I would make so much more money than I do now. Well it worked. Only problem is she will not wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two is here. No nearly as long as chapter one. Does anyone actually read these? O well._

-Chapter Two- Norion

_Three weeks later…_

"I think she is coming to." doctor Syr stated. "Samus can you here me? We are going to run some tests. These will determine what state you are in now." As Syr messed around with buttons on the ship two other surgeons appeared. "What is her status Syr?" the surgeon on the left stated. "Her cells are still corrupted with phazon, but that is no longer a threat to her health. She will live to die another time."

"If she can hear you that has to be comforting. You won't die now but you will later. I would like to hear that after a near death experience." I commented dryly to Syr. "No one lives forever, Gad." "No one lives forever, that is true now, but wait. It is possible we find a way around that." "Possible, but improbable." What an ass, I thought to myself. If I am ever taken here to be operated upon I hope I don't have to deal with him. He would intentionally kill me in an 'accident'.

_Six weeks after the Valhalla encounter_

"What happened?" were Samus's first words as she awoke from he coma. "Be quiet. Do not let the doctors know what happened on Valhalla." I muttered under my breath to Samus. "It could be bad if they find out. I did some research and found that the being who attacked us was Ridley. We cannot talk now. Syr is coming."

"I believe all is well? Ah, look, she has awoken. How pleasant." Syr said in a voice that did not sound at all like his. "Go away Syr. We know you have a personal grudge against her. We told you that only Gad, Emma, and I are allowed in here unattended." Said the surgeon, Vyn. "Gad was here too, you know. I was not alone." "So was I." said Emma, who seemed to appear out of nowhere. A sudden vibration in my pocket caused me to jump. Emma probably assumed she startled me upon entrance but no. She did not.

"I have a job to do. I must leave at once." I told them and left the room. My radio had gone off. Admiral Dayne, G.F. commander, wanted me to investigate on Ridley. Back to the ship. By the way, I lubricated the hinges of the ramp. Should go faster. Ah, yes, it goes so much faster now. A little grease goes a long way.

Time to set course for Bryyo. Ridley was last sighted there. I also remodeled my ship. I showed the doctors on Norion the X parasite technique. It is now mandatory that every soldier gets a metroid vaccine. Especially the PED troopers. _Phazon Enhancement Device._ I now have new engines and thrusters. They can take me to Bryyo in less than an hour. That is twice as fast as my old engine. Missiles were installed onto the exterior and a new grapple was too. It can lift anything. No not really. 10000 pounds is the max. The interior remains the same. To Bryyo. Ridley is going down.


End file.
